


I do

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those two simple words is all they need to hear. Nothing else matters. </p>
<p>Happy Belated Birthday, Kagamin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga (a low “Hey!" followed by a small chuckle interrupted his speech) in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Kagami felt a small smile form on his lips as his eyes trailed up into Aomine’s face, his heart pounding in his chest when his lover’s gaze met with his own. Aomine’s eyes, though naturally narrow and harsh, were relaxed, happy, sparkling with emotion that Kagami honesty didn’t think was possible. The stress wrinkles on his forehead were gone, replaced by smooth, relaxed skin stretching across an image of pure perfection. His lips pulled across his face in a serene smile, making Kagami wonder just what exactly the other man was thinking because in his eyes, he could see content, hope, happiness, and most of all _love_. 

It almost scared him. Sometimes he wondered if he could make a face that truly explained how much he loved Aomine. His face definitely wasn’t as romantically expressive as Aomine’s and it was… weird? Who would think that the big, bad Aomine Daiki could look at someone with eyes so smitten that it would cause Kagami’s nose to burn and his eyes to water?

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Aomine’s fingers grazed Kagami’s arms, the tips running from his wrists to his elbows in a slow, relaxing manner that had Kagami feeling weak in the knees. Kagami closed his eyes, letting that voice wash over him, telling him everything he wanted to hear that moment; that voice of commitment  the voice of forever.

"When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. Such is an impossibility, and even a lie to pretend to."

Kagami chuckled, feeling warm lips press gently against his forehead. “Idiot, you act like you’re _apologizing."_  Kagami heard Aomine snicker at his joke. He felt his breath caressing his skin with every hearty laugh.

"And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the flow of life, of love, of relationships. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity - in freedom."

If Kagami wasn’t completely and hopelessly in love right now, he would have gagged at the disgusting  _cheese_  he could smell in that statement. But for now, it seemed to strike his heart in all the right places.

"Ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made. Two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take. Commitment may well be a fearful gamble…"

"I lay my cards on the table, Ahomine… " Kagami muttered, burying his face in the crook of Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine’s arms circled his shoulders, pulling his body so close he felt he could melt into his body. He lowered his head slightly, his ear reaching close to Aomine’s heart. He could feel it. He could hear it - his heartbeat. It was steady, unlike his own erratically beating heart. Aomine’s hands flattened on his back, spreading his warmth along Kagami’s flesh. 

"Because it is the nature of love to create, a marriage itself is something which has to be created, such that as we come together in marriage, we become a new creature."

Aomine’s hands gripped Kagami’s shoulders, pulling him back just enough to stare deep into those watery red orbs.

“I, Aomine Daiki pledge to you endless strength that you can count on when you are weak. I’ll be your music when you can’t hear, your light when you can’t see, or your perfume when you can’t smell. You’ll never need to look further than me. I’ll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, your hope when you’re down and out."

Kagami searched his eyes. He could see the depths of Aomine’s soul in his eyes. He could feel his warmth wrapping around his heart, squeezing it so tightly.

"I’ll forever be there for you, kicking your ass in basketball all day, every day." Kagami choked on his laughter, quickly wiping away the tear that slipped down his cheek. He slapped Aomine’s chest, grinning up at the other male with a smile to bright, he could feel it blinding himself.

"Asshole, don’t ruin the moment."

Aomine chuckled. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Kagami’s shoulder, pressing his lips against Kagami’s neck. He blew against his skin, tangling his legs with Kagami’s, holding the redhead captive. Kagami gasped, thrashing around in Aomine’s arms. 

"S-Stop! Haha!" Kagami laughed until his stomach ached, his head hurt, and his cheeks were wet with tears. To be completely honest, he wasn’t sure if the tears were from being tickled or the pure, unrestrained joy he was feeling.

Aomine flipped their positions, lying Kagami flat on his back on their bed. He pulled back, smiling down at the redhead. Kagami’s laughter died down. Before he could wipe his tears, Aomine laced their fingers together, rubbing his thumb along the back of Kagami’s hand. A silence fell over them. A silence occupied only by Aomine’s searching gaze. He brought their laced fingers up to Kagami’s mouth where he trailed his thumb along his lower lip.

"Do you Kagami Taiga, take me, Aomine Daiki, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do us part?"

Kagami closed his eyes, forcing his tears back down because damn, he didn’t want to be such a girl! He nodded as a cross between a laugh and a sob escaped his throat. “I do."

He didn’t see Aomine smile, but he could feel it as the other’s lips pressed softly against his own. Kagami’s grip on Aomine’s hand tightened.

"I don’t think I can beat that…"

"I know you can’t."

Kagami bit Aomine’s lip playfully. “Shut up before I change my mind."

Aomine pressed their foreheads together, “Sorry, no take backs."

"Eh?! So I can’t decide to dump your sorry ass at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Please don’t. I wouldn’t like that."

Kagami laughed, unlacing their fingers in order to wrap his arms around Aomine’s head. He pulled the tanned male down on top of him, letting him listen to the sound of his heart, their one of their only witnesses to this marriage. 

"I, Kagami Taiga, promise you, Aomine Daiki, that I will be your partner from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

Aomine’s arms wrapped around his torso. The younger male remained silent, listening to Kagami’s words with the thumping of his lover’s heartbeat playing a steady song.

"However, I will leave you if you ever make me feel this sick with love again." Kagami enjoyed the sound of Aomine’s laughter. He ran his fingers through Aomine’s hair before continuing, "Do you Aomine Daiki, take me, Kagami Taiga, to be your partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

Aomine tilted his head up, pressing his chin again Kagami’s chest. “I do." Aomine’s lips puckered, waiting expectantly for Kagami’s lips. The redhead kissed him softly, his eyes sliding shut. Aomine’s hands reached into his own pocket, pulling out a small box. 

Aomine pulled away from Kagami, sitting up on the redhead’s lap. For the first time that night, Aomines cheeks heated up as he looked down at the man we was perfectly content with waking up next to each morning. 

"I know… we can’t do this legally, at least not here," Aomine started, rolling the box around in his hands. “But at least in this room, I am pledging my love to you. This isn’t a joke. This is for real."

Kagami sat up slowly, placing his hands on Aomine’s hips soothingly. Aomine looked at him, in him, through him.

"I want to be with you forever, Kagami. And until we can make this official by law, this is the best I can do." He opened the box, revealing a small, while gold ring studded with diamonds along its surface. “I love you, Kagami Taiga." 

He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t. Going. To. Cry.

Ahh, shit.

Aomine took Kagami’s left hand into his own, slipping the ring on his finger. He ran a thumb along the ring, watching Kagami with a steady gaze. “And I’ll always love you." Kagami slumped against him, keeping his breathing controlled and his emotions in check. His arms rested lazily around Aomine’s hips. “Happy birthday, Taiga, I hope to spend many more with you."

 


End file.
